Seuqel to Zero Raped Me: Golden Angels
by play.with.puppets
Summary: The Devastating, violent sequel to Zero raped me. Lives will be lost yet sins will be atoned and two souls will be together for eternity.


__**Here is the sequel to Zero raped me. A word of caution! This is far more graphic then the latter. It is very disturbing toward the end. Violence, blood and the loss of a beautiful soul which tore me apart having to hurt him. However it needed to be done. ~**

"_I wish he could have seen… seen what Zero did to me. I wish he was in that room watching. Watching as another man touched… no …desecrated me. I wish he could have heard the sounds of my clothes being torn or the sad sound of my gold buttons scattering across the ice cold ground. I wish he could have heard me plead with my captor begging him to let me remain faithful to my lover. He doesn't even care. He is the one that doesn't know the truth, but I shall have my revenge… yes Zero I know I shall"._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku stood, a silhouette in the window watching the heavy droplets of a spring rainstorm. His breathing was hard and his limbs were weak.

"Why Zero… why did you hurt me?" He asked placing an unusually pale hand on the rain streaked glass. A heavy sigh fell from his mouth.

"Lelouch… why don't you care" he continued leaning his tired body against the window. A crack of thunder rumbled through the halls. Suzaku let himself slide down the slick surface of the glass until he was a slumped mass on the floor. The door opened and Lelouch stepped in tossing his school books aside and unbuttoning his collar.

"Suzaku?" He called looking around but failing to see the melancholy knight discarded on the shadowed floor. There was no answer, but Lelouch knew his downhearted lover was here someplace. Suzaku forced himself into a noticeable position.

"What?" The knight asked making it obvious that he was avoiding eye contact. Lelouch didn't know what to do. It had been close to a week since that sinful night. With a deep sigh he approached Suzaku with intent to hold him, but was brutally shoved away.

"No… you're no better than him." Suzaku sneered. Lelouch bit his lip trying not to raise his voice. He tried once again to touch the knight only to be struck across the face.

"Don't touch me… you remind me of him… of that terrorist bastard!" Suzaku spat with much scorn in his voice.

"You… you smell like him and when you touch me I can feel the whisper of his hands still defacing my body. I relive it over and over in my dreams… the entirety of it has been burned into my subconscious… I can't be with you until this is fixed." He continued. Lelouch felt his heart stop.

"But Suzaku… I thought you loved me." Lelouch said softly in a truly hurt voice, one that came from the bottom of the heart.

"I do… more than anything, but I have to avenge what I was forced to do to you. The knight answered heading for the door. As he exited he grabbed his knightmare keys off the desk.

"Suzaku where are you going?" Lelouch asked in a panicked voice as he grabbed Suzaku's sleeve trying to stop the knight from doing anything irrational. Suzaku struck the prince again this time drawing blood which streamed from the sides of his mouth staining his flawless lips.

"I'm sorry Lulu, but I have to do this." He answered closing the door. Lelouch picked himself up. Thinking quickly he tried to figure out a way to beat Suzaku to the Black Knight's hide out. Lelouch activated his geass and ran after Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" He called trying to get the knight to look at him.

"Lelouch I…" He stopped at the sight of the glowing crimson eye. Suzaku was now frozen in time waiting for the command to fall under Lelouch's spell.

"Sleep" Lelouch commanded taking the knight in his arms. Suzaku surrendered letting his body go limp in Lelouch's embrace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Suzaku opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the room he was in. He sat up rapidly and looked around, his eyes coming to rest on his masked enemy seated in the corner. Realizing he wasn't bound, Suzaku jumped up and attacked Zero wrapping his hands around the fragile neck. Lelouch cringed from behind the mask as his air was being cut off. He writhed in Suzaku's grasp.

"I will end you" Suzaku yelled jostling Zero's body hard onto the ground. Behind the mask Lelouch knew he needed to let Suzaku vent a little, but this was too much. He began to fight back shoving hard at the knights chest.

"Would you like to know what I intend to do to you?" Suzaku asked loosening his grip on Zero's throat just enough to allow the man a few obstructed breaths. He traced his white gloved fingers along the side of Zero's mask teasingly.

"First… I'm going to return the favor you did me last we met. Then I intend to hurt you… and when you are about to take your last breath, I will unmask you and watch you die." Suzaku whispered still softly tracing Zero's mask. Lelouch felt fear invade his heart. He reached to pull off his mask only to have his hands slapped away.

"Anxious are we? We haven't begun the best part yet. Suzaku whispered with a vengeful grin spreading across his lips. Lelouch felt his heart pound against his ribcage. He writhed with anxiety hoping to god Suzaku wasn't serious. That or someone would come to his rescue. Suzaku unfastened Zero's cape and slid it off his shoulders. Lelouch didn't know what to do. Suzaku was much stronger than him and there was no way to use his geass. Next Suzaku took one of Zero's wrists and pulled the soft black glove off with his teeth. He examined the pale fragile hand for a moment.

Lelouch still struggled beneath the knight's weight, but Suzaku held him tight to the ground. He pulled Zero's other glove off then began to work on the buttons of his jacket before he realized how gentle he was being and began ripping the beautiful, expensive looking fabric. Lelouch felt the cold air on his exposed flesh and began gasping for air.

"What is it Zero? Have the tables turned? Are you frightened?" Suzaku asked with a low chuckle. He leaned in close to Zero's masked face. "Because you should be." He whispered. Lelouch let out a moan of fear and struggled harder than ever. Suzaku continued stripping Zero of everything but his mask. He sat back and took in the sight of Zero his worst enemy… the man who raped him stripped of his honor on the cold floor and laughed with relish. He examined every inch of flesh before him, his eyes coming to rest on angry purple bruises on Zero's hips caused by a rough partner no doubt.

"What's wrong Zero… He makes you his bitch so you rape betrothed knights?" Suzaku asked digging his fingers into the flawed flesh. Lelouch cried out in pain flinging his head to the side.

"I wish you knew the truth Suzaku" Lelouch whispered from behind the mask knowing that it was Suzaku who inflicted those bruises not many days ago. Those words angered the knight.

"First Lelouch and now you! What is this truth you claim I don't know?" He shouted with much anger. Zero turned his head away. That further angered the knight and he drew his sword and plunged it into Zero's side. Lelouch screamed in pain tears now streaming from his frightened amethyst eyes. Suzaku unbuttoned his uniform and shoved it down far below his hips shoving Zero onto his stomach. He wet three fingers and forced them into Zero's tight entrance. All the while Lelouch was screaming and begging for mercy.

The knight extracted his fingers and violently shoved Zero's legs apart causing him to lose his balance and fall with a smack face first onto the floor his backside rising into the air. He now bled from the nose and mouth as well as the impaled side.

"Good boy Zero." Suzaku praised rising to his knees ready to viciously enter the pale body beneath him. Lelouch was beyond a loss of dignity he sobbed hard pleading with his powerful seme to spare him. Suzaku slammed himself into Zero thrusting harder then he would ever dare with his beloved Lelouch. Zero went limp His shoulders being torn to shreds scraping against the rough floor they created bloody smears beneath him. His arms behind him hands trapped by one of Suzaku's knees.

"Does it hurt…? Does it hurt Zero?" Suzaku spat thrusting into the ruined body beneath him. Lelouch was too far gone. He was silent just letting Suzaku have his way.

"_I deserve this. I didn't realize just how much I hurt him. And when He… Suzaku my Betrothed needed me most… I shunned him. When he unmasks me I hope I have one last breath to tell him how sorry I am and that I still love him. Now I can join all those who fell during my purely selfless act of making this world more peaceful for my darling sister and creating an accepting world where Suzaku and I could be together. Where we could love despite the fact that he is Japanese and I am Britannian._" Lelouch lamented closing his eyes.

"Come for me Zero." Suzaku commanded grabbing Zero's erection and pumping it to his powered thrusts. He came hard spilling hot semen into the tight hole. He stroked Zero to his climax then pushed the quivering, exhausted boy onto his back.

"You know the name Zero suits you because now you are NOTHING!" Suzaku spat twisting the sword in Zero's side and pushing it deeper. Lelouch spat up blood which splattered on the inside of his mask. Suzaku continued pushing the blade deeper until it ripped through the flesh on the other side. Suzaku sat back again to admire the sight of his bleeding enemy… Zero the bane of his existence dyeing in front of him.

"Are you ready…? Are you ready to breathe your last Zero? Oh how I wish my darling Lelouch was here to share this moment with me. The moment when I destroy the monster that has been plaguing our world." Suzaku cried placing his hands on Zero's mask. Suzaku licked his lips with anticipation and slowly slid the mask off. He watched as blood soaked midnight black hair fell away then gazed upon the face.

Suzaku's heart stopped. His entire world came crashing down around him. In an instant tears flooded his emerald eyed and streamed down his face.

"Lelouch" He whispered. The destroyed prince heaved a struggled breath.

"Please… please forgive me. Forgive me for every life I took, for every missile fired under my command. Please atone me of these sins. Suzaku… I just wanted us… you to be happy. You and Nunally." Lelouch pleaded between labored breaths.

"No… no… no no Lelouch I love you. This cant.. no its wrong you're not Zero. You're not evil. I love you." Suzaku cried pulling Lelouch's bloody body into his lap. He ran his fingers through the dying prince's blood soaked hair sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"I Love you" Lelouch whispered looking up at Suzaku with vacant eyes. They no longer sparkled, no longer shined with beauty, stubbornness and emotion like they had every day of those eight years they had known each other. With one final soft breath they closed and didn't open again. His pulse stopped, the sound that Suzaku cherished, that comforted him daily was no more. Lelouch was gone.

"NO MY LELOUCH WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU" Suzaku screamed to the heavens at the top of his lungs pressing the lifeless body against him. Lelouch's blood stained the knights white uniform, blood that was drawn with his own hands. He lowered his head into the crook of Lelouch's lifeless neck and wept with grief.

"Come to me Suzaku" A voice spoke from across the room. The suffering knight looked up into a white light so bright he had to shield his eyes.

"Use the sword" The voice spoke again

"The geass is lifted… you're free. You no longer have to live." It continued. Suzaku's eyes adjusted to the light. Lelouch was sitting there legs crossed in that cocky way. He was dressed in Zero's clothes, but they were white trimmed in gold.

"Lulu" Suzaku whispered.

"Come to me Suzaku join me… it doesn't hurt like they say." Lelouch continued. Tears streamed from Suzaku's eyes as he slid the bloody blade from his annihilated lover's body. He positioned it at his stomach one arm still around Lelouch's body. Suzaku closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was clean and dressed in his formal uniform but white and gold. He felt no pain or sadness. Lelouch was at his side holding his hand and they were looking down on their bodies lifeless and tangled in each other's embrace.

"Your sins have been atoned Suzaku" Lelouch said softly stroking the knight's cheek with a hand gloved in pure white.

"So are mine" He continued placing a soft kiss on the knight's lips

"Now we can be together for eternity."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**~I'm glad I reached the end of this… It killed me to have to kill them especially Lelouch. Not the way it really happened, but this way they can be together. Fixed my quotation format! Hope it's easier to read then my previous work. Please Review.~ **


End file.
